


Green Eyed Monster

by shawdog21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, jealous!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawdog21/pseuds/shawdog21
Summary: Lena's new intern starts to show Lena a little too much attention in Kara's opinion.orLena's intern is thirsty af and Kara doesn't realise she's jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara walked out of the elevator and made her way to Lena’s door. She was about to open the door when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

“May I help you?” Kara turned around and saw a young woman standing at the desk where Jess used to be.

“I’m just here to see Lena.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No,” Kara said slowly. “But Lena gave me permission,” Kara stuttered and motioned to the door.

The woman raised her eyebrows at Kara. “Well Miss Luthor is in the middle of a meeting, so,” she motioned to the chair that was not too far away. Kara went to it and sat down.

The woman sat back down and looked back at the computer. She was young, probably fresh out of college. She was also very attractive; she had dark hair that looked like it was longer than Lena’s. Kara couldn’t really tell, it was tied up in a very professional looking ponytail, not the loose ones that Kara often wore when she was at CatCo. She was also wearing an expensive looking power suit, much like something Lena would wear.

The door to Lena’s office opened and Kara heard Lena’s voice saying goodbye to the man that she had been meeting with. As he walked away, Lena looked over and saw Kara. “Kara,” she said smiling.

“Lena,” Kara hopped up out of her seat.

“What do I owe this pleasure to?”

“I was wondering if I could get a quote or two.”

“Of course.” Lena turned to the woman behind the desk. “When is my next meeting?”

“Not for an hour,” she responded.

“Excellent. Kara this is Jen, my new intern while Jess is away. Jen, this is Miss Danvers who gets first priority.”

“Of course ma’am.” Jen said and made a note on her pad.

Kara followed Lena into her office and they sat down on the couch. “Intern?” Kara asked.

“You remember what it was like to be an intern? When you thought the world was your oyster but also felt completely lost at the same time.” Kara nodded. “So when one comes along on your radar its nice to help them find their footing in the world.”

“That’s really nice of you.” Kara loved when she saw this side of Lena.

“It also helps to show a better side of the company, and will hopefully show that L-Corp is about more than just money.”

“You’re definitely doing that, I mean I can still remember when we first met and you were telling us about how you were trying to reshape the company. You have.”

“Well thank you Kara.” They fell silent, smiling at one another. “You wanted a quote?”

“Oh that’s right.”

….

            “Lena Luthor is giving a speech later today to unveil the companies latest invention. I’m assuming you’ll be there?” Alex asked Kara as they walked along the DEOs corridors.

“Yes, but as Kara. She sent me a special invitation.”

“Well be prepared to be Supergirl. These L-Corp things often get interrupted.”

“I know.” Kara said. “I could go over there now and discuss safety measures with her.”

“That’s probably for the best. We can send some agents to be there if you would rather stay there as a journalist.”

“I’ll go talk to her.”

And with that Kara was out of the DEO headquarters. She landed on the balcony of Lena’s office and saw her bent over her desk, probably reading some papers. Her intern Jen was standing very close to Lena’s side, they were almost touching.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Kara said as she walked through the door.

“Supergirl!” Lena said happily standing to face Kara.

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled back.

Lena turned back to Jen. “This looks good, can you just triple check it for any errors.” Lena gathered up the stack of papers and handed them back to Jen.

Jen’s fingers were pretty close to Lena’s when she took the papers from her. Not that Kara was watching their hands that closely. “Anything else I can get you?”

“I may need to push back my ten o’clock appointment if I still have my guest.”

Jen nodded and then walked out of the office.

“I didn’t mean to mess up your schedule.” Kara said as Lena led them to the couch.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing important.” Lena said with a wave of her hand. She looked at Kara as they sat down. Kara gave Lena a fair amount of space in between them on the couch. “How can I help you Supergirl?”

“I just wanted to go over your safety protocols for your speech later today.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you are quite concerned for my wellbeing.”

“Well I like everyone to be safe.” Kara felt her face flush a little. “Plus you know, several of your other speeches and galas have been interrupted with people trying to kill you.”

“That is true.” Lena looked down for a second. “Does this mean that you will be in attendance this afternoon?”

Kara paused. “Unfortunately I don’t think I will be in attendance. I can help set up security beforehand and we can ensure the presence of numerous guards and agents. And Kara can contact me if there is an emergency.”

“I understand. I can’t keep hogging National City’s hero.” Kara felt her face flush. “I will be there around one-thirty to make sure everything is ready.”

“I will be there then.” Kara reluctantly stood up. She wanted to keep talking to Lena, but she knew that Lena was busy and couldn’t just talk to Kara all day.

“I look forward to seeing you.” Lena smiled as Kara walked back out to the balcony and then flew away.

….

Kara landed outside of the L-Corp building. Someone was setting up the podium for the speech Lena would be giving in about half an hour. Kara looked around and saw Lena who was walking down the sidewalk with Jen right at her side. Jen’s hand was at her side in-between them, looking like it just wanted to touch Lena’s skirt.

Kara picked up her pace so that she caught up with the other two. “Hello Ms. Luthor,” Kara said.

“Supergirl, excellent.” Lena smiled back at Kara. Jen looked at Kara and raised her eyebrows.

“There are ten agents who are circling the area. They have all gone through extensive background searches to ensure that none of them are any threat to you.”

“Thank you very much.”

“While I will not be _here_ , Kara will be able to alert me if there is any danger.” Lena’s face lit up a little when she heard Kara’s name mentioned.

“Do you know when Kara will be here?”

“Probably not too long. I think she is finishing up at CatCo right now.”

“Miss Luthor, make-up is ready for you.” Jen said.

“If you’d excuse me Supergirl.” Lena put her hand on Kara’s arm. “If you see Kara send her straight to me.”

Jen gave Kara a weird look. Kara looked away from her and back at Lena. “I can do that. I hope to see you later.”

“Hopefully not too soon.” Lena smiled.

Kara watched Lena and Jen walk away. “Can you keep an eye out for Miss Danvers?” Lena asked Jen.

“Are you sure you don’t need assistance with anything else?” Kara wanted to listen in on their conversation but a DEO agent walked over to her.

After a quick outfit change, Kara walked back towards the podium in search for Lena or Jen. Jen was by the podium making sure that Lena’s script and water were in place. “Jen?” She asked as she got close.

“Oh Miss Danvers.” She smiled, but to Kara it looked like a fake smile.

“Is Lena around?”

“She is actually busy right now. I’ve actually got to go and check on her.

“Oh,” Kara didn’t know how to respond. She wasn’t supposed to know that Lena had told Jen she could see Lena straightaway. She wasn’t sure whether Lena had changed her mind or something had come up.

“I’ll tell her you’re here. I’m sure she can make time for you afterwards.”

Kara smiled back as Jen walked away.

Lena finished her speech and luckily no one had tried to cause something to explode or try to kill Lena. This allowed Kara to stay as herself for the entire speech and not have to leave. She stood in the middle and several times Lena had looked straight at Kara throughout her speech. Everyone applauded and then people started to go their own way.

Lena motioned to Kara and Kara made her way towards Lena and the podium. “I’m glad you could make it.” Lena said.

“Thank you for inviting me. Supergirl sends her apologies for not being able to make it.”

“I’m sure she was busy saving the world.” Kara smiled. “Did Jen not find you beforehand? I told her to tell you to come over before the speech started.”

Kara tilted her head. “No, I only got here a couple of minutes before you started. I didn’t see Jen.”

As if she heard her name, Jen walked over. “Miss Luthor, someone from the _Daily Planet_ wants a word with you.”

“Of course. I will see you later Kara.”

“Have a good day Lena.” Kara said and watched Lena walk away. Jen gave her a small polite smile. Kara looked at her for a moment and then walked away. She found it odd that Jen had told her that Lena was busy when Lena hadn’t been. Or at least she still wanted to see Kara. It was like Jen didn’t want Kara spending time with Lena.

….

“She lied.” Kara said to Alex and Maggie. “She lied to me, and she probably lied to Lena.” Alex and Maggie looked at each other. They knew the best way to get the full story was to let Kara continue to pace around Alex’s apartment and talk. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world that I didn’t get to talk to Lena, but I have no idea why ‘Jen’ felt the need to lie.”

“Who’s Jen?” Alex asked when Kara took a breath.

“Jen is Lena’s new intern. She’s totally obsessed with Lena.”

“She’s the one obsessed?” Alex said loud enough for Maggie to hear. She figured Kara was too preoccupied to use her super-hearing. Maggie smiled but nudged Alex all the same.

“I just mean she’s very possessive of her. And,” Kara spun around to face the other two. “She was not wearing work appropriate clothes.”

“How so?” Maggie asked.

“Her skirt was way too short. It looked like something someone would wear to a college party.”

“You know this because you went to a lot of college parties.”

“It just seemed shorter and tighter than what a normal person would wear to work.”

“Shorter and tighter? Maybe you were paying too much attention to what she was wearing.”

“Very funny.” Kara said.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other. “She’s an intern,” Alex started. Kara finally sat down in the chair across from the couch. “She’ll be gone soon enough. Besides I think you have other things to worry about besides Lena Luthor’s intern.”

Kara looked at her sister. “Fine.”

“Little Danvers,” Maggie said and Kara looked over at her. “She cute?”

“I guess she’s pretty. Why?”

“No reason.” Maggie took another swig of her beer. Kara looked between them and Alex just shrugged.

 

….

            Kara left Alex’s apartment and debated about flying by L-Corp. Lena was likely still there and she could easily drop by to see how the unveiling went. She flew towards the building. Sure enough, Lena was still at her desk. Kara started to pick up some speed.

When she was almost at the balcony, she saw that Jen was back in the office. Jess was never in Lena’s office this much. Jen was sitting in a chair across from Lena’s desk, looking very comfortable. Kara didn’t feel like dealing with Jen right now, so she decided just to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks, and Lena had barely seen Kara. Lena had been very busy, she had had to work through the past two game nights. Even when Lena was spending all of her time at the office, she was usually able to schedule around game night so that she could attend. It was easily the highlight of Lena’s week.

Kara had been pretty busy too, there had been a large number of rogue aliens that decided to try and attack the mayor. L-Corp had been busy with production, and stayed out of the public eye so there wasn’t any work related reason for Kara to be stopping by and seeing Lena.

For the first time in over a week, Lena did not have a single meeting. Lena didn’t have a single appointment. She had a lot of work to do, but it was significantly less stressful if she didn’t have a firm time slot that she needed to be available.

It was a little after nine; Lena had been reading paperwork for about two hours when she decided to take a break. She looked at the phone on her desk, debating in her mind. After at least a minute she picked it up and dialed Kara’s number.

“Hello?” Kara asked, she sounded like she was in the middle of running.

“Hi Kara.”

“Lena!” Kara said excitedly.

“I was wondering if you had plans for lunch?” There was a pause. Part of Lena’s brain was telling her that Kara had better things to do than spend a lunch with her, that this was a stupid mistake.

“Lena?” Kara asked loudly when Lena hadn’t responded.

“Sorry,” Lena focused on Kara’s words again.

“I was saying that I was free around one.”

“Would you want to get lunch?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Lena smiled to herself. Kara sounded excited, genuinely excited.

“Excellent I can have Jen make reservations for the French bistro that you like.”

“I have to go Lena, but I will see you then.” Kara said and hung up as soon as Lena said her goodbye.

Lena smiled to herself and pressed the intercom button. “Miss Luthor?” Jen instantly answered.

“Can you make a reservation at one p.m. for two at Petit Louis?”

“Meeting a client?”

“No, Kara.”

“Oh,” Lena didn’t notice the bit of disappointment that Jen had in her voice. “I will do that for you right now.”

“Thank you very much.”

The rest of the morning passed quite quickly. Lena finished reading over the last bit of paperwork that she needed to have finished and signed by the end of the day. She called Jen in to collect it and Jen came into her office with the slight saunter that she had recently picked up.

“If you could get these mailed out on express, that would be lovely.” Lena said as she handed the folders to Jen.

“Of course. Can I get you anything? Do you need your driver to come and pick you up for your lunch with Miss Danvers?” Jen tried her best to say Kara’s voice as neutrally as possible.

“No, it’s not far, I can walk.” Lena glanced at her watch. “I should get going soon though.”

“I was wondering.” Jen started.

“Yes?”

“Could I ask you a couple of questions about you and the business world?”

“Of course.” Lena started to stand up. “Could these wait until after lunch?”

“I suppose.” Jen said. She turned her face away from Lena. “I’ve just appreciated all that you’ve done as a mentor for me, and I do not want to miss out on any of your advice or knowledge.”

“Well I suppose if the questions don’t take too long.”

“Thank you.”

Lena walked over to pour more water into her glass. Jen watched her walk away and stared at the backside of Lena. “Jen?” Lena had turned around.

“Sorry?” Jen asked looking up at Lena’s face.

“Did you want some water?”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not thirsty.” She moved a little closer to Lena.

“So what would you like to know?”

“I guess I’m mostly just nervous about how to get a firm footing into the business world. While it had its problems, you had fairly easy access to Luthor Corp and that gave you a good starting place.”

“Jen, you graduated top of your class from one of the best business schools. You came with numerous excellent recommendations. And now you are making contacts with some excellent people in the business world. I believe you will make it far in the business world, if you keep working like you are, you will be a CEO in no time.”

“Is it hard being a female CEO? I’m sure your name plays a role in things being difficult for you. But do you feel that being a young, very attractive, woman makes things harder for you?”

Lena launched into a retelling of the various problems she had encountered as a female CEO, ranting about the men that she had encountered who assumed that she got where she did because of her name. Jen listened as best as she could, but was easily distracted by the way she moved her hands while she talked, the way that she would tilt her head.

“You know what?” Lena finished one of her stories and glanced at her watch. “I am very sorry but I am late for my lunch. We can pick this up afterwards.”

“Thank you Miss Luthor. I didn’t mean to make you late.”

“Of course.” Lena picked up her bag and made her way to the door. Jen watched Lena walk out of the office, and then rolled her eyes. She glanced down at her watch; it was around quarter after one. She smiled to herself and then walked back to her desk.

Lena slowed down her pace as she reached the restaurant and saw Kara sitting at a table by herself. Lena took a couple of deep breaths as she walked in. “Kara,” she said as she sat down across from her. “I am so sorry that I am late. Jen was asking me a couple of questions and then we began to talk and I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said.

“I hope you weren’t here too long.”

“They brought me bread. I saved you a piece.”

Lena looked in the bowl that had had bread. Sure enough there was a single piece left. “Thanks,” Lena said as she tried not to laugh.

“Your intern, she’s uh- she’s working out?”

“I think so, she seems very eager to learn.”

“I bet,” Kara tried her best to sound neutral.

“Are you okay?”

“Totally. I’m glad things are going well with her.” Kara used all of her strength to smile. She was very happy that her hand was empty in her lap. This way she didn’t break anything accidently, and Lena didn’t notice the way her hand had curled up.

Lena watched Kara. They were friends, but that was it. She didn’t know if it was her place to comment on the fact that Kara did not look okay, she looked like she was somewhat angry.

Kara noticed the slight tilt that Lena’s head did. “I swear, I’m fine.” She smiled much more naturally this time and adjusted her glasses. “I’ve just missed you, Lena.”

Lena knew she was smiling, smiling the way that she only did around Kara. “I’ve missed you too. Work has just been,” she motioned with her hands. “It’s been a lot. But it should be freeing up soon. I hope to be able to make it to a game night soon. That is if my invitation still stands.”

“Of course!” Kara practically shouted. “We haven’t been able to play Pictionary because none of the others are as good of a partner as you.”

Lena felt her face turn a little red. “I guess we do make a good team.”

“We make a great team.” Kara quickly started to talk about all of the other partner games that they should start playing on game night because the two of them would “totally dominate” the others, to use Kara’s terms.

 

….

Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she looked at the screen and got both excited and nervous. It was Lena. She was nervous that Lena was going to postpone coming to game night again. But she remembered that the previous times, she had been too busy to call and had just sent a single text.

“Lena!” Kara said happily when she answered the phone.

“Hi Kara.”

“Is this about game night? I really hope you can come.”

“Yes I can come.” Kara swung her fist triumphantly. “I’d hate to be rude but I have a favour to ask.”

“Anything, done.” Kara said instantly, happy that she would get to see Lena that night.

“Would you mind if Jen came along. I understand if not, but she doesn’t really know anyone in National City and she spends most of her time in the office. I’d like her to enjoy herself.”

Every bit of Kara wanted to say no. To have some reason that Jen could not come to game night. But she couldn’t, she didn’t have a good reason not to and she had always had an everyone is welcome mindset for game night. “The more the merrier.” She said.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“Of course not.”

“Great well, we will see you tonight then.”

“See you both there.” Kara said smiling her fakest smile, happy that Lena couldn’t see her.

Unfortunately Winn walked by Kara at that exact moment. “Whoa, what’s wrong with you?”

“Lena asked if she could bring Jen to game night.”

“And that’s bad?” Winn asked slowly.

“She- she- I don’t like her.” Kara finally settled on.

“So why didn’t you say no?”

“Because I can’t say no. You know that.”

“Why don’t you like her?”

“She-” Kara started to stammer again. “She’s like obsessed with Lena and monopolizes her all the time. Whenever I go there, Jen just has to be with Lena, she has a reason to interrupt our meetings, keep her late from lunch. I can only use Lena’s cell phone now because otherwise Jen will never put me through!”

“Okay,” Winn said slowly. He didn’t really know what to say to all of this. “Maybe it’s just a work thing. Maybe she will be different at game night.”

“I doubt that.”

“We will have to see. Just try to play it cool tonight.”

“I can play it cool.”

“Okay,” Winn said slowly and walked away.

 

….

Game night was in full swing by the time Lena and Jen arrived. Kara almost used her super speed to get to the door twenty seconds quicker to see Lena when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was reminded that Jen was there as well. Kara gave Lena a hug as she came in and a polite smile to Jen, who returned it.

“Thank you for having me,” Jen said as she handed Kara a bottle of wine.

“No problem. Everyone is welcome.” Kara forced her smile a little too much. Winn saw this and gave her a pointed look. “Everyone this is Jen; Jen, these are my friends.” Kara was about to continue her introductions when she realized that Jen was watching Lena pour herself a glass of wine.

Kara cleared her throat as casually as she could and Jen realized what she was doing and looked away from Lena. Lena walked back over and handed Jen a glass of wine and then stood next to Kara. “So what games do you have in store for us tonight? Pictionary?”

“There’s an odd number of people.”

“No there isn’t.” Mon-El said. Kara looked at him. “Evens are the two ones right?” He asked Winn quietly. Winn nodded.

“He’s right, there’s eight of us.” James said.

“Pictionary it is then.” Kara said a little forcefully.

“I know that we’re usually partners, but I thought I’d be with Jen.”

“Totally,” Kara smiled the best she could as Jen and Lena walked to the couch and sat down. Jen sitting very close to Lena.

“I’ll be your partner,” James said to Kara. She nodded and they walked over to the others.

After a couple of rounds, Jen and Lena were significantly in the lead with Maggie and Alex in second, James and Kara in third, and Winn and Mon-El in last. Lena got up to refill some drinks and Jen happily went to the kitchen with her to help.

“Can you believe this?” Kara muttered just loud enough for James to hear.

“You’re just mad because they are winning.”

“No I’m not.” She paused. “Okay maybe a little. But you can’t say I’m imagining it. She has followed her around the entire night, I’m amazed their bladders haven’t synced up.”

“She’s in a room full of people she doesn’t know.”

“That does not explain how she’s dressed. Clearly she’s trying to impress someone in that.” One of Kara’s favourite things about game night was that this was the only time she would see Lena in fairly casual clothes. Lena was currently in a red and black flannel that was missing the arms and was loosely buttoned, jeans, and converse. Jen was wearing a low-cut, moderately see-through tank top and very tight skinny jeans.

“Not everyone can pull a cardigan off like you.” James offered.

“Please, I know you were all staring when she came in. The elephant on the shirt was not _that_ cool.”

“There was an elephant on it?” James asked and Kara hit him, accidently hitting him a little harder than she meant to. “Ow!” He yelped and everyone looked over at them.

“There was a fly,” Kara said awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

“Careful,” James muttered.

Maggie and Alex were the last ones after everyone else had left. “I’m not imagining it right?” Kara finally said.

“Imagining what?” Alex asked as she finished off one of the bottle of wine. “There was only a little left,” she added when Kara eyed her.

“The whole Jen thing. Like she’s in love with Lena.”

“Are you saying that because you are also in love with Lena?” Maggie asked taking the other bottle of wine before Alex could.

“What?” Kara started to sputter. “I’m not in love with Lena. That’s not-”

“I guess she was clingy to Lena, but she was in a room with six strangers and Lena. It’s not surprising that she stayed near Lena.” Alex said.

“That’s what James said.”

“And he’s right.”

“I don’t know,” Maggie said slowly. “She did look like she was flirting with Lena some.”

“See!” Kara said. “She’s always like that.” Alex shrugged. “Do you guys think she’s hot?”

Maggie and Alex looked at each other. “No,” they said slowly.

“I mean she’s a little young for us.” Alex said.

“Yeah, she’s definitely attractive but hot?” Maggie added.

“Have you talked to Lena about this?” Alex said after giving Maggie a quick glare.

“No,” Kara said awkwardly. “I don’t know how to. First because Jen never gives us time alone.”

“Think about talking to Lena.”

“Fine.” Kara muttered.

“We should get going, we have an early morning at the DEO.”

“Night guys.” Kara said as they walked to the door.

“Good luck little Danvers.” Maggie said as they walked out of the apartment. Kara locked the door behind them and leaned against the door, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved getting all of your awesome feedback on this fic! It means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had a feeling that Jen wouldn’t let Kara into Lena’s office without a good reason. Unfortunately there were only so many times that Kara could make up a reason for needing a Lena Luthor quote for her articles. Kara also had a feeling that Jen eavesdropped on most of their conversations. And to top it off, this wasn’t a conversation that she could have with Lena as Supergirl. This had to be a Kara Danvers conversation.

Kara decided that her best chance at getting a private one-on-one conversation with Lena was to go to Lena’s penthouse. There was no way that Jen would be there; Kara had technically never been invited there. The only time she had been there was when Supergirl was thanking her for saving alien life and getting her mother arrested.

Kara’s mind raced the entire elevator ride. She hoped that it wasn’t too late in the evening for her to just drop by. Kara waited this long because she knew that Lena worked all day and often had dinner in her office. She walked to the door and knocked, holding her breath.

Lena opened up the door and both women were in shock. Lena was surprised to see Kara Danvers standing outside her door. Kara was surprised to see Lena Luthor in such casual clothes. And they were casual. She was wearing black lounge pants and a white T-shirt. She was also wearing large black glasses. Kara didn’t know that Lena wore glasses, but she definitely liked this new piece of information.

“Kara,” Lena said. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you. I’m really sorry to just be showing up and,” Kara started to ramble.

Lena smiled, still in shock that Kara was there. Maybe Kara did have feelings for her, and maybe that is why she was standing at her door at ten on a Tuesday night. “No, no. Come in. Please.” She opened the door wider and Kara walked in.

“Your place is really nice.” Kara said, hoping to sound like she hadn’t been there before.

“Thank you.” Lena said closing the door. “Can I get you anything?”

“No thank you.” Kara was now starting to freak out. She didn’t know how exactly to have this conversation; this wasn’t something that she ever thought she would have to say.

“Please sit.” Lena moved over to the couch and they both sat down. “So what did you need to talk about?”

“Jen.”

“My intern?” Lena asked confused. Her mind was racing. Was it possible that Kara had feelings for Jen? Kara had been around less since Jen started to work for her.

“Have you,” Kara started. “Have you noticed how she acts around you?”

“How she acts?” Lena repeated, still trying to process what exactly Kara was trying to tell her.

“She seems.” Kara was playing with her hands in her lap.

“What?”

“Like she has a crush on you.” Lena gave a perplexed look back to Kara. This was not anything close to what Lena thought she was going to say. “I mean she’s always really close to you. Like basically touching you when she can. And she’s like always flirting with you.”

“I think you are being a little overdramatic.”

“She won’t let like anyone see you anymore.”

“Are you jealous of her?” Lena decided to test the waters a little, see if there was any inkling of Kara’s feelings.

Kara sputtered a little. “I’m _not_ jealous. I’m just worried about you.”

“You’re worried about me?” Lena asked.

Kara seemed very adamant that she wasn’t jealous, which just made it seem like she was. Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t notice how Jen acted around her: how she always stood right next to Lena when she got the chance, how she felt Jen’s eyes linger on her. And Lena would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy it on some level. After almost a year of knowing Kara and having feelings for Kara, it was nice to be getting attention like that again. So Lena may have worn skirts that were a little shorter than she would normally wear to work and buttoned fewer buttons on her blouses.

“I just,” Kara stammered. “I mean she’s your intern, it’s- it’s not professional.”

Lena tilted her head at Kara. And Kara realized that she might have offended Lena. But before Kara could apologize, Lena started to talk. “I have been in the workplace for a decent amount of time so I think I am aware of what is ‘professional’ and what is not.”

“Lena I-” Kara started.

“Furthermore, this is not your concern and frankly it is none of your business how my staff and I interact.”

“I didn’t-” Kara tried again.

“You can see yourself out Kara.” Lena stood up and walked to the kitchen.

 

….

Lena thought about her conversation with Kara from the previous night. She knew she had snapped at Kara but her work ethic was one of the things Lena was proudest of. Her ethics had dropped since Jen had started working for her, but Lena hadn’t been ready to admit it. Let alone have the person she cared about the most question it.

She knew she would have to talk to Kara sooner rather than later, but first she needed to talk to Jen. That was a conversation she looked forward to even less than the one with Kara. Lena looked at the button on her phone for a minute before she pressed it.

Jen’s voice was instantly on the line. “How may I help you Miss Luthor?”

“Can you come into my office?” Lena drummed her fingers on the desk as Jen walked into the office and to the desk.

“Is everything alright?” She asked concerned.

“Yes,” Lena stood up and motioned to the couch. “Let’s sit.”

Jen looked at the couch and took a small breath. Lena sat down on the couch first and watched as Jen sat down. Closer than most people would have, but she left a little bit of space in between them.

“I wanted to talk to you about your,” she paused looking for the right word. “Behaviour.”

“My behaviour. You sound like you’re about to punish me.”

Lena took note of the way Jen’s voice stayed confident, how her eyebrows had gone up a little at the word “punish,” the small smile that was now on her face. “What I mean is,” she looked at Jen who was looking right back at her, her brown eyes fixed on Lena. Jen moved closer to Lena, their thighs touched. Lena looked down at their bare skin that was now touching. “This is what I’m talking about. Um,” she lost her train of thought.

“What?” Jen put her hand on Lena’s thigh, right where her skirt ended. She cocked her head a little to the side.

“There are,” Lena started. She motioned with her hand between them. “There are certain boundaries in the work place, and,” she stopped talking, Jen moved even closer.

Jen took the opportunity and kissed Lena. Lena didn’t kiss back, but she didn’t pull away either. Jen used her other hand and wrapped it around Lena’s back and pulled her closer. Lena began to kiss her back.

“Lena I really need to-” Kara had just walked in and started to talk before she saw the two on the couch.

Lena instantly moved away from Jen when she heard Kara’s voice. “Kara,” she said. She knew Kara had seen them. She didn’t know what to say.

“Kara,” Jen said smugly. Her eyes flashed when she said the name and her lips formed a haughty smile.

“I,” Kara started to stammer. “I’ll wait outside and,” Kara didn’t bother to finish her sentence; she just walked back out of the office. She didn’t want to know what was happening in there, so she sat in the chair and tried her best not to hear what was going on in the office.

“Where were we?” Jen asked. She moved closer to Lena.

“No,” Lena stood up. “That’s not going to happen.”

“If it’s workplace boundaries you are worried about, I can find another job.”

“This is wrong on a lot of levels. But I think that you should find another job.”

Jen stood up. “This is because of the oblivious dork.” She motioned to the door.

“Kara is not a dork. And she’s not,” Lena started.

“It’s been how long Lena, almost a year? And she still doesn’t know that you have feelings for her.”

“This is not just about Kara. I’m sorry if you felt that the feelings were mutual, but they’re not. You need to go now.” Lena said firmly.

Jen walked about halfway to the door and then turned to face Lena. “Have fun pinning after someone who won’t ever return the feelings.” She said and then walked out of the office.

Lena sunk back into the couch, her face in her hands. After a moment, there was a timid sounding knock. “Come in,” Lena called through her hands.

Kara awkwardly walked through the door. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt before.”

“No.” Lena shook her head and stood up. “I uh,” she stuttered on her words a little. “You were right.”

“Yeah,” Kara said awkwardly. She took a couple of steps towards Lena. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Lena gave her a half smile.

“Are you,” Kara didn’t know exactly what she was asking; she didn’t know what she wanted to know. “Did, you like- Do you like her?”

“No,” Lena shook her head.

“Oh,” Kara tried to sound casual and not relieved. “So uh,” she stammered. Kara moved closer to Lena.

“I fired her.” Lena took a deep breath. “I like someone else.” They were now only a couple of feet apart, Kara nodded.

Lena didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell Kara her feelings, but she had no idea how Kara would respond. Instead Lena put her hand on Kara’s arm. Kara glanced down at the touch and moved closer to Lena. She looked back up and their eyes met. Kara’s blue and Lena’s green. With Lena in heels, they were about the same height. Neither spoke. Kara moved even closer. With her free hand, she tucked the hair in Lena’s face behind her ear. She heard Lena’s breath hitch.

“Could I,” Kara started to ask quietly. Lena nodded a little hoping that Kara was asking what she thought she was. Kara leaned closer, cupped Lena’s face in her hands, and then kissed her. Lena kissed her back almost instantly and moved her hands to be around Kara’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this. I love seeing your comments (especially the ones about how much you hate Jen). I have no idea if/when I'll have another fic up. I'd love to write more about these two dorks but I don't really have any ideas and I don't really have time to write much (but I do anyways).   
> Hit me up on tumblr gay-asa-window

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on "Why Can't I Say That I'm in Love" but I'm not thrilled with the chapter that was supposed to be posted today. The chapter should be up Monday morning like normal.  
> I haven't written non-au in a long time so hopefully you guys enjoy it. If you do let me know in the comments or hit me up on tumblr gay-asa-window.


End file.
